Taking the Last Breath
Taking the Last Breath is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the twenty-fifth case as well as the city of Alpha Bay, and the fifth one to take place in the Financial Avenue district. Plot Aiden and the player rushed to stop businessman Twark Ziegler from selling Draco's androids for the time being. After reaching Twark's company, security guard Alison Long stopped them and asked about their identity. The team then showed their ID cards and went inside. Knowing Twark was in the meeting room, they knocked the door, but as no one answered or opened the door, they broke the door only to find Twark lying dead on his chair, with the air conditioner working rapidly. They entered and suddenly found it difficult to breath and put on their oxygen masks before Aiden turned the air conditioner off and sent the body to Eva. After searching the place, the team flagged Alison and businesswoman Emily Taylor, whom they met in a precious investigation, as suspects since Alison gave the victim his mentor's place for some reason while Emily was looking forward to sell the androids along with Twark. The team then searched the hallroom where the androids were kept, only to discover a big hole in the roof, with no android inside. However, the team added environmental activist Laura Turner to the suspect list since she and the victim were supposed to talk about an ensuing conference regarding climate change. Eva said that the killer made the air conditioner release carbon monoxide instead of regular cooling air, which silently and quickly killed Twark by destroying his insides, and deduced that the killer knew mechanics, seeing how they changed the air conditioner's function. Soon afterwards, Troy appeared and said that an anonymous person was wanting to talk with the team about the missing androids. The player took the call and the person said them that they should stop their investigation and that the androids were just pieces of junk. Before the player could ask them something, the person cut the call. Troy then said that despite not being able to identify the person, he could track the phone to a nearby mini-market. The team then went there to search and flagged math professor Matrix Field and robotics engineer Lana Stark since Lana didn't like the idea of thinkable androids, while Matrix was the one to call the player earlier. When interrogated, Matrix said that he didn't know the androids' whereabouts and that they should remain missing. He then brought an allegation against Twark, saying that he was a necrophiliac person just like Axel Hansson, and confirmed that he wanted the investigation to be stopped for this reason. Meanwhile, Alison and Emily were interrogated once again, as Alison wasn't guarding the company when the murder happened, while Emily refused to sell the androids as she could realize that thinkable androids would be very hard for people to control. While recapping, Troy appeared once again and said that Laura and some of her friends were sitting in front of Twark's company. To see what happened, the team went there but as nobody was there, they searched the mini-market which was at the other side of the road and discovered that Twark was using a lot of plastic materials and was not even recycling those, angering Laura in the process. Meanwhile, the team found proof that Matrix was making graffiti, saying others not to allow Twark's burial as he didn't want a necrophiliac person to be buried. On the other hand, Lana was called to check the androids, but she refused to do that, thinking those were killer androids. After searching the meeting room once again, the team got all the clues needed to arrest Matrix for the murder. Matrix tried hard to deny but after showing all the evidence he reluctantly admitted to killing Twark. Aiden asked if Twark's being necrophiliac was the reason of his death, only for Matrix to say that those were all lies, only to make others think that he was really a necrophiliac person. Aiden asked why he was so desperate to defame him, and he replied that Twark had intention to fill Alpha Bay with killer androids and that's why he had taken the contract to sell them, which had to be stopped. He also said that he talked with his friend Lana about the androids and she had suspicions about those as well. So, Matrix went to talk with Twark about those only to get driven away by the latter, raising his doubts. Right then he got scared, and to stop all this he decided to kill Twark and then defame him so that nobody would buy the androids. Aiden asked what he did with the androids, and he replied that he didn't know anything about them. Anyway, he was then taken to the trial where Judge Powell sentenced him to 20 years in jail. Back at the station, Eva came running, saying that Luka Pericich's body was stolen. Aiden asked her how that happened, but everything she could say was that the morgue's door was broken, with Luka's body nowhere to be found. However, she said that the body was reported to be driven away through the road which could be noticed from Twark's company. So, the team rushed to the scene and searched it, and found Luka's body bag which led them to interrogate Laura as she was proved to have handled the bag. When interrogated, Laura got scared and said that a blond guy pointed a gun at her head and took her car keys before he got inside the car and threw the bag on her face. However, the team went to the mini-market since she could recall that the blond guy said something about buying formalin to keep a body intact. There, the team got a surveillance camera which recorded a blond guy buying formalin (via Troy). Troy also confirmed that Emily was also seen talking with the person, prompting the team to confront her. Emily said that the guy was just a creep, and that he kept saying that the androids would bring about a revolution all over the world. However, being totally clueless about Luka's whereabouts, the team came back to the station. Meanwhile, Chief Prince appeared and said that the android business was going out of hand, counting how they were missing and people claiming them to be killer androids. She decided to look deeper in the matter by interrogated Matrix with the player, who said to stop bother him and arrest Draco as he was behind everything. He said that the team needed to imagine what would the world be if androids become thinkable, and that they wouldn't hesitate to reign over the world. However, Diana and the player went to search the meeting room as Matrix said that Draco was up to no good, and that they'd find proofs there. There, the team found Draco's tablet containing plans about the androids. After having a look, Troy said that Draco had intentions to make androids even more intelligent that human, and that the missing androids could be those. Troy also said that those needed to be found as soon as possible, otherwise anything could happen, prompting the team to interrogate Draco. Draco said that his project was a huge success and that the androids, despite being thinkable, would never try to harm any human, counting the first law of robots: "Robots can't harm any human being". However, as he was being hard to be trusted, Diana said him to give access to his company to know more about the androids, making him furious in the process. He said them to find out the androids and stop accusing him falsely. Later on, at the station, Diana couldn't really believe that Draco's claims about thinkable androids being harmless according to the first law of robots, while Aiden wondered what the blond guy could possibly want with Luka's body and his connection with the androids. However, Aiden turned on the TV, only to see a reporter saying happily that a lot of thinkable androids were sold and that people were liking them a lot, shocking them to the core. They started to think who sold the missing androids so fast, just when Chief Prince ordered Susan and the player to see what Draco has to say about the androids. Summary Victim *'Twark Ziegler' (Found lying dead with his face turned pale) Murder Weapon *'Carbon Monoxide' Killer *'Matrix Field' Suspects ALongSuspAlphaC25-1.png|Alison Long ETaylorSuspAlphaC25-1.png|Emily Taylor LTurnerSuspAlphaC25-1.png|Laura Turner MFieldSuspAlphaC25-1.png|Matrix Field LStarkSuspAlphaC25-1.png|Lana Stark Quasi-suspects DMoonlightQABC20.png|Draco Moonlight Killer's Profile *The killer handles snakes. *The killer knows mechanics. *The killer eats pelmeni. *The killer has black hair. *The killer is 6'0" tall. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Demerits of Technology (5/6) ' ' Category:Criminal Case (Romanov) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Financial Avenue Category:Cases (Alpha Bay)